A First Time For Everything
by Bennyrhys
Summary: Just A Short Little Pinn/Fuck Fanfic :) [Warning 18 ]


Puck slowly walked into the choir room noticing Finn at the drums 'banging' away, A small smile curled on his lips as he turned the door quickly locking it. "Hudson!" He groaned out unbuckling his belt letting his jeans fall to his ankles still facing away from his boyfriend.

Finn's entire body jumped as Puck shouted out his last name but he instantly relaxed as he realised who it was. "Hey Puckerman.." He stood up letting his drumsticks fall to the ground as he made his way over to Puck slapping his hand against Puck's big right ass cheek. "I've waited all day for this.."

Puck stepped out of his jeans and turned to face his hot stud of a boyfriend. "Me too...But we better get this over with...M-My ass has been craving your dick all fucking day!"

Finn quickly pulled off Puck's shirt leaving the boy in just his pair of tight white boxers. "Oh..You have a boner all ready? My horny little jew.."

Puck gave a quick roll of his eyes and tugged off the taller boys shirt leaning forward slowly flicking his tongue over Finn's hard erect right nipple. "Your so fucking hot.." he muttered against the sensitive skin of Finn's pretty big nipple.

A small smile crept up upon Finn's face as he roughly pulled Puck up into his arms roughly pressing him up against the wall. "Lets get on with it Puckerman...My dick needs some moist,tight ass...Preferably Yours..Stud." With one quick moment of his hand he dropped his own boxers revealing his hard 7'inched length.

Puck quickly licked over his slightly chapped lips nodding his head. "I-I'm so ready Hudson.." He managed to shrug off his boxers and shoved Finn away from him regaining his balance. He innocently smirked at his boyfriend and turned around showing his greatest asset. His ass. "When your ready come and get it.." he nervously muttered out..As this was the first time he was on bottom in their relationship.

Finn positioned himself over his boyfriend's tight,moist ass. his dick hardening each moment he spent looking at it. "I-I'll be gentle I promise!" he said reassuringly and with one quick thrust of his hips he entered into Puck letting out a soft groan.

Puck whimpered at the sudden pressure in his ass biting down into his lip trying to cover the obvious pain he was in. "H-Hudson.." He groaned out pushing his hips back to hopefully ease the pain.

Finn noticed the change in his boyfriend's personality. "B-Baby? Don't force yourself.." He leant down pressing a firm wet kiss to Puck's neck and began to softly thrust into Puck's ass letting out soft groans of pure pleasure.

Puck's ass began to ease out as Finn's dick scraped against the walls of his ass. "O-Oh Finny!" he moaned as he grasped a hold of his hardened 8'inched tanned cock beginning to roughly stroke it. "I-I wont last much longer Finn! I-It feels so good!"

Finn nodded his head and roughly began to pound into Puck's ass their ball sacks slapping against each other. "Don't worry babe...Your a pretty good bottom!" he managed to moan out as his dick began to ache with cum.

A few more minutes of pure hardcore fucking it was time for them to finish. Puck roughly stroked the sensitive tip of his length causing him to explode, his hot Jewish load pouring out onto the floor. His eyes fluttered shut as he was in pure lust right now.

Finn saw his Mohawked boyfriend reaching his climax. "You ready for some cum?" he aggressively said as with two more final thrusts he let his load come sprawling out of his length and straight into his boyfriends ass, He pulled out letting out a moan of relief as he pulled Puck up into his arms. "I'm so in love with you Pucky.." He said in short pants trying to regain his breath.

Puck let out a soft chuckle and glanced up at Finn with lust filled eyes. "And i'm in love with you.." Puck reluctantly pulled away bending down to grab a hold of his boxers. "Oh by the way Hudson...I got the house to myself all weekend...Fancy a weekend full of hardcore fucking?"

Finn let out a quiet chuckle as he nodded his head. "Sounds good to me! I look forward to it!"

/ Okay! So there we have it! :) Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and favourite it! -Ben


End file.
